The Hunger Games: Rue's perspective
by Sorrelwing
Summary: We all adore the Hunger Games, and reading and watching Rue's death in the book and the movie brought tears to my eyes. Rue is so sweet and cute, so I decided to write a fanfiction on her; The Hunger Games, but from her point of view instead of Katniss's, from her reaping to her death. (paused until further notice; I need to finish my current plans. Sorry, guys)
1. District Eleven

The wheat was golden in the sunlight, the stems blowing and waving in the breeze. Their fronds stretched upwards toward the cloud-shredded sky, the sun peering onto the field. Several forms dotted through the wheat, plucking the ready wheat from their stems and placing them in the bags they carried. A road sliced through the crops, and several vehicles drove on the concrete, grumbling slightly. These vehicles were rarely here, but at this dreadful time of the year, they were all over the place. It was the same in the rest of the Districts, although you'd be more likely to see vehicles frequently in District One and Two. The preparations were being made in the Square; peacekeepers guarded the area as people set up the stage, the screen, and the decorations. A woman was tottering in the Justice Building, her team fussing away at her make-up, outfit and hair, which was a pale pink.

It was a few hours away until the Reaping, and it wouldn't be long until the children were all rounded up and brought to the Square. For now, the kids and the other people of District Eleven were still working away in the fields or the orchards. The orchards had apples, pears, oranges and several other kinds of fruit. Berries grew ripe in the bushes; strawberries, blueberries, honeyberries, gooseberries, pretty much any wild berry one could think of. People scouted the bushes, picking berries, putting them in their bags and, when no peacekeepers were looking, putting a berry or two into their mouth. At the top of one tree, a twelve year-old girl hid, munching on an apple, making sure that no peacekeepers could see her. On the branch above her, there was a little baby mockingjay, whistling away.

"Hello." Rue smiled up at the baby bird, before singing a four-note. The mockingjay immediately began whistling the same four-note back, and the mockingjays in the surrounding apple trees followed suit, whistling the four-note. Rue finished the apple, throwing the core over the branch and into the little stream that bobbed along through the orchard. The mockingjay whistled again, before fluttering away, a blur of black and white wings. There were several mockingjays she knew, ones that seemed to always be in the same tree she worked in. They were special to her; they loved whistling the four-note she sung. Rue then heard an alarm ringing, and she propped herself up on her elbows, craning her neck to see through the branches. The alarm went off again. She then whistled, and the people working in the fellow trees stopped picking apples to listen. They all then began heading home. Rue smiled at a few mockingjays in the branches above her. "Bye." Rue made her way down the tree, the sack of apples swinging from her shoulder. She dropped lightly to the ground, before following the other workers. She wasn't at all frightened of the Hunger Games. Her name was only going into the glass ball once - one slip in thousands. There was practically no chance of her being picked. Still, however, her mother and father were frightened for her. Even her five younger siblings, Fawn, Laurel, Bryony, Cirrus and Soren were frightened for her, despite their young age. They all knew about the Hunger Games.

Rue picked up her rations, before hurrying home, her bag stashed with a few apples and berries. She kept it huddled in her jacket, to keep it hidden from peacekeepers. People swarmed around her, concealing her from the view of the white-armoured peacekeepers, who would punish her severely if they found out. Her fellow workers knew that the kids would steal from the orchards and the fields, and they were willing to protect anyone who did it. Rue then cut down the alley-way, running until she reached their house. Roughly made of gray stones, it was unsightly and shabby-looking, but it was home to Rue. As soon as the door swung open, she hurried inside. Her mother, Marella, immediately wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter as the door closed. Her father, Myles, leaned against the door, his eyes on Rue. Rue's younger siblings were sitting on the floor, staring up at their older sister.

"I've got an outfit for you." Said Marella after a minute, voice quiet.

"Okay." Said Rue, dropping her rations and stolen food on the table. Her siblings craned their necks to see, but Myles shook his head, deeming it inappropriate for them to eat now. She slipped into the other room to wash and change. When she had washed, Rue looked down at the dress her mother had gotten for the reaping. The dress was a simple design but it was a pretty, delicate pale yellow, like little primroses. After Rue had the dress on, Marella began sorting her hair.

"Turn around?" Marella asked, and Rue turned to face her mother. Marella leaned against the wall, her eyes watering. "You look just like me, when I was your age." she murmured. "Only you're much prettier." Rue wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Thank you, mom." Rue then threw her arms around her father, who wrapped his own tightly around her, and then Fawn, Laurel, Bryony, Cirrus and Soren ran up to her, trapping her in their little arms as they hugged their older sister. Rue looked at them all. "I'll see you all after the Reaping, don't worry." She tried to assure them, but Bryony was biting her little fingernails. "Hey, you." Rue scolded gently. "They were so nice, don't bite them now!" Bryony looked up at Rue and then at her half-bitten fingernails, before her hands dropped to her sides. Suddenly, the alarm went. Heads poked out of their houses, doors swinging open. Myles closed his eyes, before opening them and taking Marella's hand. He turned to his children, looking nervously at Rue.

"Come on, then. Let's go to the Sqaure." He said in a quiet voice. The family proceeded toward the door, but then Marella reached into a small box. She turned to Rue, fastening something around her neck. Rue looked into their dusty mirror, and saw a roughly-carved wooden star, hanging on woven string. _My token, if I'm picked._

"Thank you."


	2. The Reaping

Marella and Myles stood at the edge with their younger children, who were staring at the back of Rue's head with enormous brown eyes. Rue stood, trapped in a sea of other twelve-year olds. Most of them had terror sparking in their eyes and they quivered slightly. Suddenly, there was a commotion on stage. Effie Trinket, the hostess from the Capitol, bounced on stage, her hair pale pink and held in place with masses of hairspray, most likely. Her face was powdered eerily white and there was a heart-shaped bit of pink lipstick on her lips, which were also powdered pale. Her eyelashes were smothered in pink. "Welcome!" she cried as soon as she was at the centre of the stage. She welcomed them with the classic lie, 'Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.' Mutters spread through the crowds. _Yeah, right. Happy Hunger Games indeed, it's such a delightful time of year. _

"As usual…" Effie paused dramatically. "Ladies first!" she tottered over to the glass bowl in her too-high high-heels, reaching in and seizing the first slip she laid eyes on. Tottering back to the microphone, she tore it open, holding it up. Rue looked around. Who would be the unlucky teenager, who had to fight to the death against twenty-three other tributes? Then the name rings out. Rue's confidence evaporated like a puddle on a hot day. "Rue Spruce!" Heads turned in Rue's direction, and there was an almost deafening silence. Even mockingjays, perched on top of a nearby building, were quiet. One slip in thousands. Of all the slips, a twelve-year old's was the one picked.

"Where are you, dear?" Effie craned her neck to look through the sea of twelve-year olds, until she saw where everybody was looking. "Up you come." The silence was then broken by sobbing. Marella clung to her husband, her hand clasped over her mouth in her horror, and Rue's little brothers and sisters were wailing. Rue said nothing, but stood, rooted to the spot. The Hunger Games. A fight to the death, only one remained – a twelve year-old against other, most likely older kids. The youngest to win was District Four heart-throb, Finnick Odair, but he was fourteen. Rue continued to stand, refusing to move, until the peacekeepers began heading her way. Rue found the will to move her legs, and then she was walking slowly through the crowds, away from the peacekeepers in their frightening uniforms. Effie extended her hand to help her up on stage, but she walked past her, not wanting to touch her. Rue shuffled to the centre of the stage. "Wonderful, wonderful!" Effie says, looking toward the crowd. No one volunteered for Rue. A drop of warm, clear liquid fell out of the twelve-year old's eyes, and she stared at her shoes to hide the tears. Effie then tottered over to the other glass bowl, reaching in and seizing another slip. "Thresh Wicks!" she announced.

Rue looked up, and then dread hit her. An enormous boy was coming toward her. He had dark brown skin, darker than Rue's, and brown eyes. She had seen him before, and she knew what he was like. He didn't talk much, but he was tall, entirely muscle; a dark, silent power. One sentence was repeating over and over in her head. _He'll crush me in the arena. _Thresh also didn't take Effie's hand when offered. His steps made the wooden stage beneath their feet shake a bit as he stood in his place, face solemn and blank of emotion. Unlike Rue, he was good as hiding his feelings.

"This year's tributes -" Effie smiled at the camera, which was focused on the two tributes. "Rue Spruce and Thresh Wicks!" then she turned them both around, marching them into the Justice building.

Rue sat on the frayed fabric of the couch; knees huddled up against her chest, arms locking them to her body. Her forehead was rested on her knees, hiding her tear-trailed face. She wanted her mother, her father, her little sisters and brothers. They weren't here yet, but she didn't know if she could bear another few minutes without their company. She looked at the window with distant eyes. Sunlight poured in, warm and inviting, but she didn't budge from her cold corner. She could do it. She could climb out of the window, flee across the fields, but once they realized she had gone, the area would be shut down. The fences swarming with peacekeepers, every possible escape guarded. When they caught her, they would take her to the Capitol and make her an Avox - a slave, but her tongue would be cut out, rendering her unable to speak. Then, there was the click of a door handle. Her head whipped up, and Marella burst into the room, throwing herself toward her eldest daughter with her arms outstretched. Rue was suffocated as she hugged her, weeping. Myles was the last to walk in, behind Rue's frantic, sobbing siblings, silent and his eyes blank. Eventually, Myles joined in Marella's embrace. Fawn, Laurel, Soren, Cirrus and Bryony ran over, their skinny little arms thrown around Rue's legs, the furthest they could reach, other than Fawn, who was tall enough to wrap her arms around Rue's torso.

"You are going to win this." Myles said in a quiet voice. "You can do it; you're fast, you're smart."

"You- you can c-climb trees!" Laurel and Fawn stammered together, Cirrus, Bryony and Soren nodding frantically.

"That's right." Said Rue, looking at each of her family members with bloodshot, tear-filled eyes. "Odair's not going to be the youngest victor any longer; I will." Just then, the door opened. They looked up, dread in their eyes. The peacekeeper held the door open. Rue clung to her family, desperate not to waste a moment of their embrace, but then several peacekeepers came in.

"Rue!" Marella cried, reaching toward Rue in a last attempt of goodbye. Rue quickly caught her mother's hand, held it briefly, before she was dragged out of the room. Soren escaped the sweep of the three peacekeepers, bundling himself into Rue's arms, held her tight, until another peacekeeper reached toward him. Soren was torn away from his older sister, and he began wailing. Myles quickly had him out of the peacekeeper's arms.

"I'll be fine!" Rue cried, but then the door slammed. Rue crouched by the door, peering through the keyhole, catching one final glimpse of her parents and siblings before they were pushed around the corner, out of sight. "Goodbye." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.


	3. The Train

Effie ushered Rue and Thresh onto the train. "Come, come!" she said in her high-pitched voice. _Why are Capitol accents so ridiculous? They sound more like mice than people._ "The train awaits, my children!" Rue followed Thresh onto the train, and she craned her neck to see the inside of the train car. The train then lurched unexpectedly, making Rue stumble. Thresh reached out, stopping her from falling over.

"Thank you." Mumbled Rue awkwardly, steadying herself. Carpets were spread over the floor, red with swirling patterns. Luxurious furniture was dotted through the room, and the table was mahogany with a fancy-looking tablecloth made of silky and lace at the edges. What really caught Rue and Thresh's attention was the spread of food. Brightly-coloured fruits they had never seen before, much more exotic then apples and pears. Cakes, sweets, and many other things they had never seen before.

"You two help yourselves." Said Effie. "I'll go find your mentors." Effie then paused at the door, turning. "This is the last of me you'll both see for now, I'm afraid. Your actual escort was supposed to be hosting instead of me, but she came down with a headache. She will join you shortly. Next stop, I'm off at District Twelve." Effie then left the room in search of Chaff and Seeder. Rue walked up to one of the tables, her eyes on what looked like a white strawberry with red seeds. She had had strawberries before, but they were red with yellow seeds. Rue took a small bite, and ended up diminishing the entire bowl. It tasted better than any fruit Rue had ever tasted, but she didn't know what it was.

"Enjoying the pineberries?" said a voice. Rue turned, and saw a woman standing there, smiling. She looked around sixty, her black hair streaked with silver. Under the smile, there was pity in her eyes. Rue knew who this woman was; Seeder, one of the District Eleven victors. "Chaff, get in here!" Seeder turned, peering through the doorway, and then a man came in. What was most striking about Chaff was the fact that he only had one hand. Apparently, he had refused an artificial one from the Capitol's doctors. In the hand he had left, there was a large glass of red liquid; it was probably wine. Rue had seen him on the television set during each Hunger Games. He was often seen passing a bottle of alcohol between himself and the mentor from District twelve, Haymitch Abernathy.

"I'm here!" said Chaff, his steps uneven. He had probably had a few too many glasses of wine. His speech was slightly slurred, and his tone suggested that he was confused. Seeder sighed, before patting a couch.

"Sit down, you two." She said, sitting in an overstuffed armchair. Rue sat down on the couch, perching on the edge. Thresh sat down at the other side of the couch, one arm on the couch arm and his other arm lying limply at his side. Chaff stumbled toward the armchair next to Seeder, plonking himself onto the leather heftily.

"All right." He said, shaking his head slightly. "When we get to the Capitol, we're going straight to the tribute headquarters. You will be cleaned up, have a few hours to get used to the surroundings, and then we're going to show you two off to the world in the parade."

"Cleaned up?" Rue heard Thresh speak for the first time, and she turned her head to look at him. Chaff nodded.

"Yup. Anyway, tomorrow morning is the start of your training. Tell us." Chaff leaned forward. "What are your skills?" Thresh and Rue looked at each other.

"I'm very strong. Fairly intelligent." Said Thresh. Seeder and Chaff nodded in approval, looking at each other.

"Excellent, I'm also sure that you're pretty good at combat." Seeder commented.

"I can't be certain about that, I don't fight much."

"Don't be so uncertain." Chaff assured him. "I wouldn't dream of doubting it." He and Seeder then turned their attention to Rue, smiling gently. "What about you, my dear?" Rue thought, biting her lip. What was she good at? She was fast, agile, and she could get through small spaces. Was there anything else?

"Well… I'm great at climbing trees." She mumbled, and Seeder and Chaff nodded in unison. "I'm also very fast, and I'm smart too. I know what's poisonous and what's not, and I can get through small spaces."

"Very good." Chaff said, looking rather impressed. "So you're good at climbing?"

"That's right." Rue turned her head in surprise. Thresh was nodding. "I've seen her when we're harvesting apples. She's always leaping from tree to tree, like a bird."

"Thank you…" said Rue, unsure what else to say. Suddenly, the train began to slow down. The four looked around. Seeder craned her neck to see out of the window.

"This is District Twelve. Effie'll be getting off the train." She said. She indicated toward the window. "Have a look, you two, if you want." Rue and Thresh immediately got up, walking over the windows.

"Wow." Said Rue in awe. District Twelve looked rather miserable. Smoke billowed from factories in the distance, probably from burning coal. Coal was District Twelve's specialty. Small houses were clustered, close together and shabby-looking, yet bigger than the shacks Rue and Thresh called home. An electric fence was the only thing separating the village from the dense woodland. Rue noticed the large gaps beneath the fence in places. _I bet some kids are sneaking under there every now and then. I would, if I could. _Suddenly, Rue saw two teenagers ducked under the fence. She didn't alert any of her companions; trespassing in the woodlands was a major punishment. She couldn't see the duo's significant features, but both had bags full of something. _Game, I'm guessing._ Both also had the same dark hair, the girl's tied back into a single braid. They then dipped below the hill, and were out of sight. The train stopped briefly, and Rue and Thresh saw Effie scrambling off the train. Then, the train moved again and they were speeding off as the train for District Twelve arrived.

_A few hours later_

Rue awoke when she felt the train move. She sat up abruptly, realizing that she had fallen asleep on a couch. Thresh was sitting in one of the armchairs, peeling an orange, not looking at her. Rue got up, walking over to the table and sniffing a cup full of steaming brown liquid. It was hot chocolate, something she had never tried. Cautiously, she took a sip. Rue closed her eyes, never tasting something so delicious. Rue ended up drinking three entire cups, until her stomach was so full it was actually painful. She sat back down, another one cradled in her freezing hands. It was then that she noticed Seeder and Chaff, their elbows resting on the windowsill. As Rue drained her fourth cup of hot chocolate, they turned to her and Thresh.

"Take a look." Chaff said. Rue and Thresh exchanged confused looks, and then the train was cloaked in darkness. The train was slowing down, getting slower and slower; then it stopped. Rue and Thresh could hear loud chanting and cheering outside as the light returned. The pair looked out of the window, and found themselves staring at a sea of strange-looking people.


	4. The Parade

Rue flinched as one of her eyebrow hairs was plucked away. The woman didn't notice, but continued to tear at her eyebrows. Another stylist was mixing a weird-looking, whit-gray substance. The substance was applied to Rue's elbows, knees, and hands, which were covered in tiny scars. Rue had a tendency to pick at scabs, and her elbows, knees and hands were often grazed from climbing trees. The substance was then washed away after a few minutes, and when she looked back at her skin, Rue was shocked to see that the scars had gone, yet the skin felt raw and tender. She poked at her knees, wincing. The Capitol woman's eyes flickered from her knees to her expression.

"Give it a few minutes, it'll fine." She said, before returning to sharpening a pair of scissors. Rue stared, wondering what the scissors were for, but she was relieved when the stylist began trimming the ends of her hair. She seemed to have a thing for purple; her skin was lilac, her hair was darker purple, and even her eyelashes, nails and lips were covered with purple. The only thing that wasn't purple was her eyes and clothes. Rue didn't see how that could really be attractive in the Capitol - there was just too much purple. Maybe if she only just did her makeup and hair purple, it wouldn't look too ridiculous. Rue personally wouldn't dye her hair such a colour. If she had the choice, she might just a streak or two of azure blue. After Rue's hair was trimmed and her other little blemishes taken care of, the stylists finally deemed her 'fit for audience view.' Rue was relieved when they left the room, leaving her to meet her main stylist. She looked down at her arms and legs, running a hand over the skin. Earlier, they had been covered in a tiny bit of hair, only a few millimetres long, but now, her skin was perfectly smooth to the touch. Rue then heard a door handle turning, and she looked up to see a tall woman walked into the room. She wore a pretty, lacy-looking white dress and she had light brown skin with dark brown eyes, accompanied by shiny curls of black hair. However, the natural look stopped there. There were white streaks through the black curls and her lips were painted in white lipstick. Her eyelids were also powered with white eye shadow; she seemed unnaturally thin with an unnaturally large bust for someone of her stature. It was likely that her breasts had been enhanced. Rue also noticed white tattoos, swirling over her arms and shoulders. They flowed up her back and curled over her shoulders, stopping at her collar bone.

"I am Huilen, your main stylist." Said the woman, before beginning to examine Rue. When she had finished in her examination, Huilen then held up a bag. A hook pierced through the top, the coat hanger hook. "Put this on, then your other stylists will begin putting your make up on and doing your hair for you." The bag contained a head garment that was formed to appear like fronds of wheat. The clothes consisted of a silky-looking blue top, yet a denim dungaree overlapped it, the straps and buckles included. Instead of forming shorts, the rest of the denim flowed out into a skirt. _I see - agriculture. We're farmers. _As soon as Rue had the dress on, the other stylists re-entered the room. After about an hour, Rue was allowed to look into a mirror.

Mascara covered her eyelashes, making them appear much longer and thicker. Her nails were filed into perfect shapes, and accompanied by a light blue nail varnish. The colour of her lips was more defined, and the tone in her face was more even than before. Rue didn't really look twelve, but maybe a few years older. Her hair seemed close to how it naturally was; clearly, Huilen didn't want her to look too much older. Huilen then opened the door. "Lovely - if you would like to follow me."

Within a few minutes, Rue and Thresh stood by their carriage, craning their necks to see the other tributes. Huilen fussed over her skirt while Thresh's stylist was making sure that his shoes were clean. Rue's eyes ran over the tributes, examining each one. There was a ginger-haired girl from District 5; she didn't look particularly powerful or strong, but there was something about her face and eyes that suggested intelligence. The boys from District One and Two looked like they physically had better odds in the games, but the girl from District Two had restless eyes; she could be calculated or fast-thinking. Obviously, the four tributes from District One and Two had better chances overall at the games. They were Capitol favourites, and it was common knowledge that they often banded together as a deadly pack in the games. They were sometimes joined by District Four, and it was also rumoured that those two districts trained the kids for the games. Rue then saw the tributes from District Twelve. She knew that girl; Rue thought hard for a moment, then she remembered seeing the girl ducking under the fence of District Twelve before disappearing into her village. She looked much different now, covered in make-up and in her outfit, but Rue knew it was her.

"Rue, Thresh, time to go." Said their escort, a man named Cornelius who had obviously had too much plastic surgery. His face didn't move when he spoke, and his lips seemed blown-up like balloons. His skin itself was pale blue, yet his hair was black. He was actually wearing black eyeliner; Rue had to stifle a smile. He looked rather feminine. Thresh climbed onto the carriage, offering his hand to Rue. Rue took his hand and he hauled her up onto the carriage.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. Thresh nodded in reply, and then the carriage began to move.

"Smile and wave!" Cornelius shouted as the horses began to trot. Closing her eyes, Rue turned to face the opening, which was becoming closer. The sound of cheering erupted when the first carriage, District One, entered the road. Rue trembled with nerves, but managed to create a fake smile as their carriage was revealed. Rue waved, smiling at the crowds, who cheered and waved. Suddenly, there was uproar. The cheering became ear-shattering. Rue blinked. What were they cheering so much about? Then she saw the enormous screen. The cameras were focused on the carriage from District Twelve; Rue was shocked to see flames flickering at the air from the two tributes' outfits. Even Thresh looked surprised, his eyes wide. Hats and roses flew into the air, and the cheering became even louder when the two District Twelve tributes joined hands, raising their arms in the air. Rue had never seen anything like it before. Since when had District Twelve outfits been so… decorative? She remembered one year, the two tributes had been completely naked, covered from head-to-toe in coal dust. How humiliating. No wonder they had barely received any sponsors.

_Later_

"Marvel and Glimmer, Cato and Clove." Said Chaff, pointing at the screen as Rue and Thresh struggled to eat their supper. They had never eaten so much, and were making the most of the free food. Rue chewed on a spoonful of lamb and dried plum stew as Chaff and Seeder began describing the tributes. "District One and Two; they've probably had training beforehand. They could be lethal, I wouldn't recommend that either of you try to become their ally. They'll turn on you easily." Seeder then flickered through the next tributes. "Chase and Flora, District 3 - probably smart, since their District specialises in technology. Sophie and Eric, District 4… Finch and Joshua, District 5…" they finally came to District 12. "Katniss and Peeta; the Capitol already loves them on their first impression from the parade."

_Later_

Rue turned the handle, and warm water poured down from the showerhead. Rue had never had a shower; all they had at home was a metal tub, and the water had always been cold. The shower was like warm rain, and she showered for around half an hour until she decided that she was in it for too long. Reluctantly turning the shower off, Rue wrapped herself in a towel before hurrying back to her room and closing the door behind her. Drying herself with the towel, Rue dropped it to the ground and walked softly over the floor, pulling open some drawers. Picking out some silky pyjamas, Rue padded over to her bed and slid under the sheets, curled up under the quilt. She blinked at first, and then tears welled in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed, burying her face in a pillow and sobbing. She missed her family dreadfully, but the Reaping had only been this morning. It was like there was a hole in her heart where her had family had been. It was like flying with one wing; she wasn't complete. Would she ever see her family again? Marella, Myles, Soren, Laurel, Cirrus, Bryony and Rosie? The image of her loved ones only made Rue feel worse, and she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Training

Rue awoke to a loud rapping on the door. She muttered, covering her face with the pillow, but then she head Cornelius's voice. Grumbling, she crawled out of bed and dragged herself to the shower, turning the water cold to wake her up before letting it go warm. She rubbed the water over her face, washing away the tiny remains of mascara under her eyes that the shower last night hadn't managed to take care of. The dry feeling that had come from dried tears was washed away with the cold water. After drying her hair and brushing her teeth, Rue put on the outfit that had been laid out for her; a simple short-sleeved top and trousers. They were the clothes worn during training. This meant that Rue could show the Capitol observers what she could do - she wasn't a weak twelve-year old, as the other tributes would probably assume. There was much more to her. Cornelius was sitting at the table, talking to Thresh. Huilen and Thresh's stylist were sitting nearby, drinking coffee. Rue sat down, reaching for the marmalade.

"Morning, Rue." Said Cornelius, turning to her as she sat. "Today's your first day of training. You show your skills to the game makers, and they'll give you high odds when it comes to your final assessment. But make sure that you also sharpen your other skills that you're not so good at."

"Sure." Said Rue. _That was kind of my entire plan. Show skills, sharpen the rest, get high odds, win the games._

_Later_

_Well this is cheerful, t_hought Rue to herself as the instructor gave an introduction to the training centre. "In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead…" Rue listened, feeling daunted as the instructor began giving a few statistics on deaths. "Ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration…" At last the instructor freed them from her lecture, leaving them free to train. When she dropped down from the climbing station, Rue saw a chance to show a skill.

The knife lay on the side while Cato, the boy from District Two, was hitting at a dummy, damaging it fiercely with a sword. Rue's eyes swivelled up to the Capitol observers, who were watching her. Seeing a chance to prove one of her skills, Rue crept toward the knife, ducking behind weapon racks and training tributes. Slowly and silently, she wrapped her hands around the knife handle before making her way over to the wall, where there was a pole leading up to the ceiling. The ceiling had ropes cutting across it - perfect. With the knife between her teeth, Rue wrapped her hands around the pole and began to climb it. Rue finally made it up to the ceiling, and she crawled onto the ropes. Her hands held the knife, twirling it as Cato noticed that his knife was missing. He then began hurling accusations at a nearby tribute, who was from District 6. Rue stifled a giggle, smiling to herself as Cato began threatening the boy. Thresh looked up at her, shaking his head slightly and grinning widely, clearly amused. Some of the other tributes had noticed who the real thief was, and were also trying not to laugh. Rue raised a finger to her lips as the tributes looked up at her, Cato oblivious as some peacekeepers stopped him throwing himself at the boy from District 6. Rue then looked at the observers, who were murmuring to each other and watching her, looking impressed. Thresh was still smiling when Rue put the knife back in the place where it had been, innocently skipping away before Cato spotted her.

Rue observed the other tributes through the first training. Finch, the ginger-haired girl from District 5, was intelligent as Rue had guessed; she could tell any edible plant from a poisonous one. Peeta Mellark and Thresh were very strong. Glimmer seemed somewhat skilled with a bow and arrow, although she sometimes missed the target. Clove was a different story; she could hit a knife directly in the heart from over ten metres away, hitting the target every time. The tribute who caught Rue's attention, however, was Katniss Everdeen. She didn't seem to show many skills with combat and weaponry - maybe she didn't want to show them to the other tributes until she was in the arena? Rue wasn't sure why, but she felt connected to Katniss. She had watched Katniss's reaping, where she had thrown herself forward to volunteer for her twelve-year old sister, Primrose. That was very brave; could Rue do that for one of her brothers and sisters? She wasn't sure. Rue peered out from behind a column, watching Katniss and her fellow tribute, Peeta. Peeta murmured something to Katniss, and then his eyes rested on Rue. Katniss then turned around, looking at her, and Rue ducked behind the column. She peeked back out, and saw the two District 12 tributes smiling at her. Feeling awkward, Rue went over to the knot-tying station and busied herself with tying knots.

After knot-tying, she had a go at knife-throwing. She missed a few times, but she managed to get a few knives in the target's leg, arm, and stomach, which would definitely slow them down. Clove was still hitting the targets, clearly showing off to the witnesses; the tributes and the Capitol judgers. Rue couldn't help but think that she should focus on other skills. Knot-tying, medical and edible plants, other combat techniques? She was already good at knife-throwing, and everyone already knew it. The sound of knives hitting the targets was very loud and made heads turn. By her private session the Capitol witnesses would be rather bored. Rue was now watching Marvel, throwing spears at the targets and hitting them in their stomachs. She drifted her finger-tips over her stomach, imagining a spear embedded in it. A shiver ran up her spine, and Rue returned to trap-setting.

_The final assessment_

Rue's training had been going rather well, considering she was only twelve. She was probably one of the fastest, and was, beyond doubt, the best climber and silent mover. Now after days of intense training, it was time for her final assessment, where her chances of winning would be made from 1 to 12. Rue sat on the bench, her fingers twisting together in her lap. Thresh sat on the bench next to her, head resting against the wall as he stared up at the lights. The room was emptying as each tribute went for their turn. Some tributes looked utterly relaxed and confident, while others looked nervous, miserable, and terrified. Rue looked around Thresh to look at Katniss and Peeta. Katniss's hands were clasped together, and she was leaning forward with her arms resting on her knees. Peeta was sitting a few inches away from her, eyes staring at something Rue couldn't see. Suddenly, a name rang out.

"_Rue Spruce." _To her shock, Rue realized that the waiting room was almost empty. Only herself, Thresh and their District 12 companions were here.

"Good luck." Thresh nodded his head toward her.

"Thanks." Rue nodded back awkwardly, before leaving the room. The room was quiet other then the witnesses, who were walking around in their section, talking, drinking, and eating. Rue walked to the middle of the room, turning to them. "Rue Spruce, District Eleven?" she said. The game makers nodded, putting down their glasses and turning to watch her. Rue quietly ran over to the wall, where there were poles, like what she had climbed a few days before when she stole Cato's knife. Rue began to climb, quickly reaching the ceiling. She began to make her way around the room, using pipes and ropes that seemed too thin or fragile to be climbed. Some of the game makers were standing up to see her as she flew around the room, not once touching the floor. They were whispering rapidly to one another, eyes on her the entire time. Suddenly, the time was up. Rue slid down a pole to the floor, looking at them once, before leaving the room.

_Next day_

"So, you excited to see your scores?" asked Cornelius from where he sat on a velvet couch. Thresh and Rue simply shrugged from where he sat in a chair, and Cornelius muttered something about enthusiasm.

"I'm sure it'll be great!" Said Chaff, taking a swig from a bottle of wine. Seeder rolled her eyes, handing him a glass, but as he drowned a glassful, he returned to drinking from the bottle. Giving up, Seeder turned away to decide between wine and water. She chose water after seeing trails of wine trickle down Chaff's chin from drinking. Chaff wasn't completely drunk, just a little tipsy. He now dropped into a chair, turning to the wall, which had lit up with a screen. They were greeted by the sight of Caesar Flickerman, who interviewed the tributes and often spoke on the news on the Hunger Games. Huilen and Thresh's stylist, who Rue couldn't remember the name of, were standing behind the couch Rue and Thresh were sitting on. Out of the corner of her eye, Rue saw Huilen's arm, swirled with a few white tattoos. Based on the tattoos, makeup and streaks of dye in her black hair, Huilen probably loved the colour white; Rue could only imagine what the inside of her house looked like. Naturally, The District One and Two tributes earned high scores, the scores lingering around ten. The following ones ranging from five to around nine, with Finch, the ginger girl from District 5, earning one of the lowest with just a five.

"Oh, here they come!" exclaimed Seeder as the District 10 scores finished. Thresh's face appeared on the screen; accompanied by a 10. Gasps rolled around the room, their stylists, escort and mentors rushing to congratulate Thresh. Rue bit her lip after murmuring congratulations. _Not only does that put him on everyone's kill list, but that means he'll easily manage to - well, kill me in the arena. _

"_Rue, from District 11 -" _at the mention of her name and district, Rue looked up. She leaned forwards, her hands clasped together and resting on her lap. Her image appeared on screen beside Caesar, who then looked down at his papers. "With a score of - seven." Rue's hand flew up to her mouth to silence a gasp of shock. _Seven? _The number repeated in her mind as the others began praising her, asking how she did it. She was younger then Finch, who had gotten the lowest, but she had gotten a higher score? _How? How did I get a seven?_


	6. Interviews and deals

Rue blinked at herself in the mirror. Huilen had done well to make her look her age, even with the make-up; she hadn't given her too much make-up, but just enough to even out her skin tone and make her eyes appear bigger and the lashes appear darker and longer. But what really caught her eye was her outfit. She was wearing a sheer blue dress with shimmering gossamer wings that had sheen as the light hit them. Soft flats covered her feet, covered in shiny blue satin. Her nails were painted a simple sky-blue.

"You look absolutely _stunning." _Said Huilen, from where she sat with a glass of champagne in one hand. Rue continued to blink at her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you being honest?"

"I swear by it." Huilen nodded, crossing her heart. "I've seen some twelve-year olds in the games, Rue, but none of them have looked as beautiful as you do." Rue replied with a 'hmm', before returning to staring at the girl in the mirror. Huilen then stood up, leading Rue out of the room and ushering her to the queue to wait for her turn. Rue listened carefully to the interviews, noting who she had to be clear of in her head. Glimmer was 'very prepared', or so she claimed. Cato was fierce and deadly. A boy with a deformed leg seemed meek and quiet; he was no threat, and Rue guessed that he would be one of the first to die. Finch was rather nervous, and answered her questions quickly. The line was going down, and Rue was moving up the line quickly. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, and despite Thresh's small smiles of encouragement, she didn't feel brave at all. Finally, it was her turn. Rue stood behind the entrance, out of sight of the audience. Now, Caesar turned back to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you - Rue Spruce, a twelve-year old girl from District Eleven!" at this, the crowd began cheering, and Caesar turned expectantly toward the door; this was where she entered the stage. At first, she hesitated, but then someone gave her a small nudge, and she walked into view. The audience was quiet at the sight of her, at the sight of a delicate, beautiful, winged creature. Rue sat down in the chair, trying to keep her eyes on Caesar and the audience, and not the floor. Caesar now sat down, smiling warmly at her. "Hello, Rue."

"Hi." Said Rue, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake.

"Hi to you as well." At Caesar's comment, the audience laughed a bit. Rue tried not to blush, but she knew that Caesar was trying to help her out. From the audience, she saw Huilen, Cornelius, Chaff and Seeder, along with Thresh's stylist. Huilen nodded encouragingly, so Rue smiled. Smiles were key in winning over an audience, she had been told. Caesar then turned back to her. "So, Rue - the Capitol is rather different from District Eleven?"

"Um - yes, very much. It's - cleaner, much more advanced… the people are different."

"What do you like best about it so far?" Caesar quired, leaning forward. Rue thought hard; she didn't like anything about it, other than the hygiene. She couldn't really say that, though - it wasn't entirely interesting to an audience, and it was offensive to her district.

"Probably the chocolate." Said Rue, and at this, laughs rolled from the audience. Caesar laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, we all love the chocolate, don't we?" he said, turning to the audience, who shouted agreement. "I might like it a bit too much… alright, moving on - what are you good at?" this was an excellent question, and Rue knew exactly what to say.

"Well, I'm smart, I'm quick. If I'm fast, they can't catch me, so they can't kill me." She said, trying her best to sound confident. Caesar nodded, and the audience murmured. "So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't dream of it in a million years." Caesar assured her. "So, you're smart, you're pretty quick, and are you a hunter, Rue?"

"More of a gatherer, really."

"Gatherer." Caesar repeated. "Excellent. You must be pretty skilled, for a twelve year old to earn a seven! Am I right?" he asked, turning once again the audience, and they cheered loudly. "You must have been a blur, to earn seven!"

"That's for me to know and you to guess." Rue replied with a slight smile, and then she heard the sound that signalled the end of the interview.

"I'm afraid that we're out of time, Rue!" Caesar said, sounding rather disappointed. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, dear, and I'll definitely be watching you in the arena! Thank you very much." He enthusiastically shook her hand, and Rue left the stage as the audience cheered wildly. She ran a hand over her hair as she vanished out of view, letting out a sigh of relief. The heat in her cheeks was fading. _Thank god that's over. _

_Later_

"Okay, now that was dramatic." Said Rue as they stood in the lift. They had just witnessed Katniss Everdeen attacking Peeta Mellark when he had told the world that he loved her.

"This has not happened before, has it?" asked Thresh, turning to the others.

"Never, no." replied Chaff. "Haymitch is pretty pissed about it. She did just injure him before the games have begun; did you see the glass he landed on?" their voices faded into the background as Rue replayed the events in her head; she had seen Katniss's shocked face when Peeta had told Caesar, the audience and the cameras that he was in love with his fellow tribute, and watched her pushing Peeta over and into a glass vase. Rue hadn't been able to see his injuries, because all the tributes had been ushered away by their mentors, stylists and escorts. She felt sorry for Peeta, she had to admit. Rue wouldn't go as far as attacking him, however. The lift doors then opened, and Rue followed her companions outside.

_Later _

Rue gazed outside, unable to sleep. This was her last night - possibly - in the Capitol. Her last night where no one would try to kill her. Tears pricked at her eyes. Rue hugged one of the fluffy cushions to herself, head buried in it in an attempt to soothe her fear and beating heart. How would her parents cope? Her siblings? Rue was the reason why her family got by in that District, sneaking out and stealing extra food. Maybe Fawn, as eldest, could learn how. At that moment, Rue heard footsteps over the floor, and she turned her head to see Thresh. "Hey." She said, wiping her face to hide any signs of tears.

"Hey." Thresh replied. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No." Rue sniffed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Worrying." Thresh sat down next to her, and Rue stiffened. This boy could be her killer in a few hours. There was silence as they stared outside, watching the Capitol inhabitants partying away. They had no idea just how terrible the Hunger Games was. Did any of them ever stop and think about how the tributes's parents felt? The starving districts, watching two of their innocent kids being slaughtered for entertainment? Thresh opened his mouth, but then closed it, as if he was going to say something but then decided not to at the last second. But then words escaped from his mouth.

"Let's a make a deal." He said, and Rue turned to him, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What sort of deal?" _I hope he doesn't want to be my ally, because odds are when he gets hold of a weapon he'll kill me without a second thought._

"If you don't kill me…" Thresh paused. "I won't kill you." Rue looked at him, bewildered. _How could I kill you? You're almost twice my height and probably four times as strong. _But over the doubts, Rue saw sense. _At least I'll be off someone's kill list. _

"What happens if we're the only two left?" Rue asked in a quiet voice. She didn't see it likely, but it wasn't impossible. Thresh didn't reply, but then Rue decided to accept before he changed his mind. "Deal." She said quickly.


End file.
